Atracciones
by narusasu25
Summary: Cuando no sabes cómo resolverte a tí mismo. One shoot. Sasusaku.


_Ohya Ohya!_ soy Ally, otra vez en esta travesía. Siempre me ha sido complicado escribir historias románticas sobre personajes que no encajan para nada en mis _OTP's_ , como lo son Sasuke y Sakura, juntos; pero esto me pareció un desafío muy interesante. Kishimoto jamás se dio el tiempo de relatar cómo ellos pudieron, al fin, estar juntos así que me tomé la libertad de expresar como a mí me hubiese gustado que pasara o, al menos, los elementos que me gustaría que hubiesen compartido. Ojalá lo haga alguna vez, para quitarme el vacío que me dejó The Last. Uno bien grande. Ojalá les guste. Lo escribí hace mucho tiempo.

Mis amigas _fujoshis_ lo llamarían pecado, yo lo llamo: "ME GUSTA EL CANON AUNQUE MI OTP SEA GAY".

 **Como ya se sabe, estos personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Yo solo disfruto el usarlos y desarrollarlos a mi antojo o, al menos, lo intento.**

 **...**

Estaba en el campo de entrenamiento mientras corría un viento fuerte. Sasuke en frente de él, dejándolo sin habla.

\- Naruto, yo... - este notó su aflicción al hablar y se acercó a él unos metros. No sabía qué hacer. Sasuke siquiera había aparecido para su boda a pesar de que lo había invitado, pero era muy propio de él no haber asistido también. No era como si todos estuvieran muy de acuerdo con que estuviera viviendo en la aldea.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - puso una mano en su cintura, tirando su capa hacia atrás - pensé que no vendrías de nuevo - prefirió ignorar lo que Sasuke daba a notar con su mirada; desde aquel día en el valle del fin que no lo veía sin el seño fruncido.

\- Se sintió muy bien poder entrar aquí con toda libertad - sonrió, acercándose a él hasta tenerlo en frente - prometí que volvería - entrecerró sus ojos un momento. Tal vez, Naruto no era el único lazo que quería recuperar o, trató de enfocarse en eso - y tú luchaste por ello, lo justo es devolvértelo. No quiero seguir teniendo esta deuda contigo.

\- Lo dices como si fuera un castigo para mí, Sasuke - lo interrumpió. Naruto le sonrió, como siempre - la verdad es que... - rió y se dejó llevar por el momento - ¡hace mucho tiempo que esperaba esto! - y ya no lo aguantó. Su impulso lo llevó a abrazarlo por un momento, teniendo en cuenta que el chico lo golpearía. Sin embargo, recibió de vuelta la correspondencia de Sasuke.

\- Eres un idiota, Naruto. Ya, suéltame.

La resignación de Sasuke al haber obtenido una venganza a medias debido a las accidentales muertes de los consejeros de Konoha por las explosiones que el Juubi causó fue muy difícil de aceptar. De un momento a otro tuvo que resignarse a que todo ese dolor que sentía iba a tener que quedarse dentro. Odiaba demasiado a la gente de la aldea, pero aún así amaba más a Itachi y estaba dispuesto a proteger el por qué de que su hermano y Clan habían muerto. Era un vacío que iba a ser difícil de llenar.

Tal vez jamás lo haría.

Ya era difícil caminar por esas calles, aún más al lado del héroe de la aldea y todas las miradas rodeándolos. Naruto no dudó ningún segundo en volverlo parte de su ambiente y de su vida, lo que había logrado sorprender a Sasuke por completo.

 _Definitivamente, este Usuratonkashi jamás cambiaría_.

\- Sasuke, quiero que me acompañes a un lugar antes de llevarte a la que será tu casa - él estaba muy sonriente, pero Sasuke no sabía la razón exacta.

\- Como quieras Naruto.

Estaba oscureciendo, pero las calles de Konoha estaban llenas de luces. Pasaron fuera de un local de comida y dentro estaban Sai, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Lee y Ten Ten. Lo más probable es que regresaban de alguna misión. Era una foto que le traía nostalgia y notó, claramente, que faltaban unas personas.

Llegaron a un gran edificio. Subieron por fuera hasta la azotea y, bajaron hasta el último piso del lugar. Era, al parecer, la casa de Naruto. Dentro se respiraba un aire de familia. Era un lugar cálido y lleno de colores que se adornaba gracias a pequeños juguetes para bebé, un coche...

Espera.

Acaso... ¿Naruto tenía hijos?

\- Naruto, tú... - estaba muy sorprendido. Aquel despreocupado y descuidado niño de hace unos cuantos años ahora tenía hijos y una familia como la que siempre había querido tener.

Una como la que siempre Sasuke había querido recuperar.

\- Acompáñame - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Él abrió una puerta que daba hacia la cocina y dentro estaba Hinata sentada en la mesa con un niño de meses en los brazos. Era casi idéntico a Naruto ¿no? _se notaba que no había perdido para nada el tiempo este idiota._ La gran sonrisa de Hinata era una maravilla hasta para él. Le parecía increíble que por fin Naruto hubiera visto la profundidad de los sentimientos de ella que hasta Sasuke había notado desde hace muchos años, pero hubo algo que le causó mayor impacto. Sakura estaba preparando algo en la cocina.

\- Hola amor - dijo Naruto, dirigiéndose a Hinata. ¿AMOR? Sasuke se aguantó la risa. ¿Quién iba a pensar que le diría así algún día? Además, sonaba muy extraño viniendo de él. Ese ya no era el Naruto que Sasuke pensaba conocer tan bien - Hola Boruto - el rubio tomó al niño en brazos y ambas chicas se quedaron impactadas al ver a Sasuke con su cabello largo y suelto sobre los hombros entrando a la cocina - Te presento a tu tío, Sasuke.

Naruto rió. No podía evitar la emoción de tenerlo allí conociendo a su hijo. Era uno de los días más felices de toda su vida. En cambio, Sasuke se sintió extraño y enfadado cuando lo llamó de esa forma, pero se resignó ante que Boruto le tirara el pelo cuando lo tomó en brazos. Que el niño le dedicara una sonrisa lo llenó aún más de lo que podría haberse imaginado. Hinata solo observaba la escena sin saber qué decirle a Sasuke y, Sakura con suerte podía mantenerse de pié.

Hace años que ambos no estaban en la misma habitación.

\- Hola Sasuke-kun - dijo Hinata con su natural voz tomando a Boruto en brazos.

\- Hola Hinata. Te felicito, en verdad, por todo esto - hasta él se avergonzó de decir esas palabras.

Los tres, en cambio, quedaron sin habla. Naruto se aseguró de nuevo que era él y no un impostor, sintiendo su chakra ya tan familiar. En verdad Sasuke estaba con ellos allí, pero al llevarlo jamás contó con que Sakura estuviera en su casa. No tenía idea si estaba preparada para verlo. La miró por un segundo, encontrando su mirada, intentando darle confianza para hablarle, pero estaba inmovilizada. Sasuke dirigió sus ojos hacia ella por un momento y borró la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. No sabía que decirle.

\- Sakura... - dijo y dio unos pasos para acercarse a ella, pero ésta se le adelantó y se fue rápidamente, pasando por al lado de él sin dirigirle la mirada. Él Uchiha se quedó inmóvil.

\- Sasuke - dijo Naruto para que lo mirara - creo que deberías ir por ella. Se merece que lo hagas.

No lo dudó dos veces y salió a la azotea, notando que estaba parada allí. Aún corría viento y ella estaba con manga corta. No había pensado que hacía tanto frío al salir tan rápidamente de la casa, pero estaba atardeciendo y la presencia de Sasuke la había tomado por sorpresa. Maldito Naruto que no le había avisado antes.

\- Toma - dijo Sasuke, sacando su chaqueta y poniéndosela sobre los hombros. No encontró otra forma de romper el hielo y ponerse a su lado. Sakura se quedó en silencio unos minutos mirando como el sol se escondía ante ellos.

\- Eres un estúpido, ¿crees que puedes aparecerte de la nada después de años como si nada? - comenzó a llorar - ¿a qué volviste, Sasuke-kun? - lo miró un momento, pero no pudo sostenerle la fría mirada tan peculiar que el chico tenía desde que era pequeño. Solo le quedó sonreír - siquiera sé por qué lloro si debería estar feliz.

\- Sakura, yo te dije que nos volveríamos a ver. No me fui para no volver. Otra vez - la miró un momento y le sonrió. El corazón de Sakura saltó más de lo común. Jamás la había mirado de esa manera.

\- No te atrevas a hacerlo otra vez - dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas y tomando a Sasuke desde su camisa, dejando caer la chaqueta que éste le había puesto sobre los hombros - si lo haces, recibirás mi puño directamente en tu nariz y créeme que te dolerá aún más que cuando perdiste el brazo - ella rió, pero Sasuke no pudo sostenerle la mirada llena de determinación y sentimientos revueltos. Su pecho se sentía apretado y miró hacia abajo. Se había sonrojado.

\- ¡Sasuke! - gritó Naruto desde la escalera y Sakura lo soltó - te llevo a tu casa, vamos - ¿había interrumpido algo? pensó en algún momento, pero eso era imposible.

\- ¡Voy! - gritó y recogió su chaqueta.

\- Adiós Sasuke-kun. Ojalá nos veamos pronto - dijo ella, dando un salto para irse aún más rápido que ambos. No quería tener que decir que no a Naruto si éste le pedía que fuera con ellos. No quería ver a Sasuke, pero sabía que no podría evitarlo desde hoy en adelante.

Los chicos caminaron unas cuadras antes de llegar al departamento del Uchiha. Estaba en el 5to piso de un edificio algo apartado del ruido del centro de la aldea y al lado del Hospital.

\- Naruto... - mientras caminaban por Konoha, Sasuke solo pensaba en cómo enfrentar a Sakura si se volvían a encontrar. Ella sí que se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos. Tan así que siquiera él había visto venir el agarrón de su parte.

\- Dime - el rubio estaba muy pendiente de lo pensativo que lucía. ¿Acaso, en verdad había ocurrido algo con Sakura-chan? La curiosidad...

\- ¿Qué es de Sakura, hoy? - le sorprendió la pregunta. Necesitaba aprovechar para fastidiarlo un rato.

\- ¿Por qué? - usó un tono irónico - acaso, ¿ocurrió algo entre ustedes? Se te veía algo nervioso hace un rato - sonrió pícaramente, queriendo hacerlo sentir incómodo. ¿Había estado nervioso?

Tal vez solo había sido la mezcla de emociones al volver lo que había puesto a Sasuke así al encontrarse con ella.

\- ¡No es eso! - dijo, dejándose llevar por la duda. Estaba algo sonrojado, pero Naruto era demasiado distraído como para notarlo - quiero saber sobre ella.

\- Pues.. - entrecerró los ojos haciendo aquella mueca tan común en él y se detuvo frente al hospital - trabaja en éste hospital hace años, otras veces hace misiones, como todo ninja, vive en el edificio de al lado que, por cierto, es el mismo edificio donde vivirás tu - rió - cuando le dije se enfadó un poco, pero al final, jamás se cambió de casa. Aunque eso fue hace muchos años.

Así que iban a ser vecinos. Parte de Sasuke estaba feliz.

Por un momento pensó que era correcto ponerle atención a Sakura y, no solo como ninja por sus grandes habilidades, sino como mujer, pero se arrepintió de inmediato y por dos razones, la primera: jamás le había gustado Sakura, si es que cuando era más joven sabía lo que era ese sentimiento (cosa de la que no estaba seguro hoy) y, la segunda: en el caso en que llegara a gustarle nada le aseguraba que ella sintiera lo mismo que desde hace años.

\- ¿Tiene novio? - preguntó Sasuke, sin pensar, mientras subían hasta el departamento por las escaleras. Naruto se impactó aún más.

\- No, por lo que yo sepa, pero sé que es muy popular con los hombres en el hospital. Yo que tú me apresuraría si es que tienes ese tipo de intenciones - rió y Sasuke lo golpeó en el hombro.

\- ¡Calla, _dobe_! nunca dije eso.

Tenía que aprender a controlarse ante ese tipo de comentarios.

\- Tranquilo Sasuke. Quería ver tu reacción - hubo un silencio y Naruto notó la intranquilidad de su amigo (palabra extraña, por cierto) - si hay algo que quieras preguntarme, eres libre de hacerlo.

\- Naruto, tu... - se detuvo por un momento. No estaba acostumbrado a hacer preguntas personales - ¿cómo comenzaste a sentir algo por Hinata?

\- Guau - el rubio se sorprendió un poco, pero entendía el punto de la pregunta, aún así no quería mentirle a Sasuke para ayudar a Sakura. Ella no se merecía eso, pero si podía ayudar a Sasuke - pues prácticamente tuve que ver toda mi vida en un segundo - Sasuke no entendía nada y lo miró confundido - cuando ocurrió lo de la luna hace algún tiempo caímos en un genjutsu y pude ver los recuerdos de Hinata. Me di cuenta que, sin querer, ella me gustaba hace tiempo, solo que estaba demasiado preocupado en otras cosas como para notarlo - decírselo a Sasuke era extraño, ya que él había sido su preocupación - hasta había olvidado que ella me había dicho lo que sentía, fui un imbécil - se rió.

\- No pensé que serías tan sincero - Sasuke sonrió. Disimuló su impresión de parecido a su misma situación, la que le había causado pánico.

\- ¡Siempre lo he sido! - Naruto se sonrojó - solo te diré que, cuando noté que había sido un ciego fue casi demasiado tarde. No dejes que te pase eso a ti también.

Tenía demasiados vacíos como para comenzar a entrar al asunto de los amoríos, o eso creía.

 _A veces ese imbécil podía tener razón_.

Mientras Sasuke estaba en su departamento con crisis demencial, Naruto pensaba y, se fue pensando, en cómo había cambiado la personalidad de Sasuke. A pesar de que seguía siendo el mismo con su mal humor y su poco tacto para hacer las cosas, ahora su lado humano era más visible y por decisión propia. Tal vez sería más fácil ayudar a Sakura-chan, aunque él no era el más adecuado ya que, hasta hace algunos años tenía las mismas actitudes que Sasuke hacia el tema. Aún así, pretendía que aquellas palabras lo alumbraran un poco.

Sasuke comenzó a analizar su habitación. Una cama de dos plazas, un par de muebles, una televisión, un laptop sobre el silla, una cocina espaciosa, un baño con tina y un balcón con un gran ventanal. Muy parecido al que tenía cuando pequeño. _De seguro que Naruto se ha encargado de todo esto_.

No podía dejar de pensar que Sakura estaba en el suyo. Salió; miró el cielo estrellado por un momento y le pareció el más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida. Miró hacia su derecha. Sakura estaba asomada. Al notar ella que Sasuke-kun la había descubierto miró hacia abajo con la mitad de su cuerpo fuera del barandal. No es como si, aunque se callera, le fuese a pasar algo.

\- Hola Sakura - Sasuke hizo lo mismo y la miró por un momento. Ella notó la gran diferencia del carácter de Sasuke y en cómo cambió la forma de hablarle.

\- Hola Sasuke-kun - dijo, lentamente. Le encantaba ser su vecina, pero eso le hacía confundir lo que sentía por él, poniendo en duda si, realmente, lo había olvidado, como había decidido.

\- Me tomaste por sorpresa hace un rato. Me estoy acostumbrando a temerte un poco - rió muy amenamente como para ser Sasuke. Era muy extraño, pero a Sakura le encantaba conocer esa nueva actitud que él tenía hacia los demás - solo un poco, si.

\- Debes temerme - lo miró fijamente, rompiendo el contacto visual de él hacia ella, lo que la descolocó por completo. Su estómago estaba hecho trizas - ¿Quieres... - era su momento, ¿no? - ... venir? Te puedo cocinar, si aún no has comido. - sus decisiones, al lado de él, se esfumaban por completo.

Sasuke sabía qué era lo que ella quería, pero temía a que, en el momento, no pudiera corresponderle. Aún no sabía exactamente lo que sentía, si es que sentía algo por ella y, su mismo carácter no le permitía dejar ver su interior tan fácilmente, pero sí tenía hambre, no podía evitarlo. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?.

\- No es mala idea - dijo, sin mirarla, observando el cielo. Aún era el más lindo que había visto en toda su vida, pero ¿por qué algo que veía todos los días le parecía tan hermoso hoy, exactamente?

\- Entonces, ¿vendrás? - lo dijo ella, sin querer, emocionada. ¿Quién era este chico de pelo negro bastante largo que estaba a su lado? Era el mismo Sasuke-kun o tal vez, solo estaba intentando ser amable con ella.

\- No he comido.

\- Es estofado - se sentó al frente de él en la mesa de en medio de la habitación, en el piso. Sasuke tenía su espada al lado y comía tranquilamente. Sakura cocinaba exquisito, o al menos el estofado le quedaba bien.

\- Está muy bueno, gracias. No tenía ganas de comer algo instantáneo - la comida duró solo 10 minutos en los platos de cada uno.

Sasuke estaba intranquilo. Sabía que Sakura no era como las otras chicas y eso no lo encontraría en ningún otro lugar, además estaba la responsabilidad de revivir el Clan, pero no tenía ganas de pensar en ello. No se imaginaba de esa manera, a pesar de su edad. Sakura, en cambio, siempre había sido una chica normal, pero muy especial a la vez. ¿Había estado con alguien más alguna vez? eran preguntas difíciles de proponer.

\- Naruto me dijo que trabajabas al lado - dijo él, de pronto. Sakura no hablaba de nada y se estaba poniendo nervioso.

\- Así es, hace un par de años - le sonrió y se levantó, para sentarse en la cama. Sasuke la siguió con la mirada.

\- Me dijo que eras muy popular con los chicos - siquiera pudo mirarla. ¿De qué mierda estaba hablando?

\- Naruto exagera todo, como siempre. Seguro lo dijo para molestarte - rió - aunque, no creo que haya pensado que realmente te molestaría - seguía riendo. Sasuke-kun se había convertido en alguien muy fácil de incomodar, o tal vez siempre había sido así, solo que no lo demostraba.

\- No es que me moleste, es solo que quería saber más sobre ti durante estos años - se levantó, ya sin chaqueta, y se sentó al lado de ella - he recorrido muchos lugares y he visto a demasiadas personas, pero nadie nunca como la gente de aquí. Sobre todo Naruto y tú-

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar, Sasuke-kun? - ella notó su punto, hasta cierta parte.

\- Tan solo quería darte las gracias apropiadamente y no como el imbécil que siempre fui. Y también, pedirte perdón. Nunca fui capaz de valorarte como nada ni capaz de ver tus intenciones.

\- Si, fuiste un idiota, pero eso jamás me impidió amarte como lo hago ahora - jamás se lo había dicho de una manera tan casual - no sé si mis sentimientos cambiarán algún día, pero jamás han sido una carga para mí. El amarte me hizo madurar como persona, mujer y ninja. Te agradezco eso.

Él la miró sorprendido, pero sin ninguna expresión en particular. Era una chica hermosa y el cabello largo le quedaba muy bien, aunque el corto no se quedaba atrás. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar de una manera distinta y el calor subió a sus mejillas. Había dejado su espada sobre la alfombra para sentarse más cómodo, notó que le sirvió para más que eso. Le había tomado la mano.

\- Siempre me has hecho sentir halagado con tus sentimientos y hoy no es la excepción, Sakura.

\- Sasuke-kun - se sonrojó - quiero que sepas que no es que te esté pidiendo una oportunidad, es solo que siento que debes saber sobre la profundidad de lo que siento porque lo he sentido toda mi vida. No es necesario que hagas algo que no desees.

\- Hoy, no sé nada sobre mí mismo y estoy intentando averiguar qué es lo que siento. Necesito tu ayuda, Sakura - ella, recién allí notó que Sasuke estaba sonrojado. Era primera vez que veía esas pálidas mejillas de otro color - hace unos segundos mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró y sentí mucho calor en mi rostro, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que no me había dado cuenta que había tomado tu mano. Lo siento.

Ella no tenía palabras.

\- No lo sientas - hubo un silencio - yo lo siento, Sasuke - no recordaba haberlo llamado así nunca - jamás pude hacer nada por ti. Jamás pude salvarte como Naruto lo hizo, aunque siempre te he querido como una tonta, de la misma manera que lo has dicho muchas veces.

\- El saber que siempre hubo alguien que me quiso como tu es suficiente - Sasuke tomó la mejilla de Sakura para que ésta lo mirase. Aún no comprendía qué causaba demasiado en ella de él - Sakura, mi pecho arde, ¿me ayudas?

\- Tengo una idea, pero no sé si, al concluirla, te dejará satisfecho - tenía mucha más valentía de la que ella creía. Estaba derritiéndose.

\- Hazlo, entonces.

Ella levantó su brazo hasta el cuello de Sasuke sin apuro, para luego acercar su rostro al suyo. Las mejillas de él enrojecieron aún más cuando ambos chocaron su respiración, pero ella tuvo la duda.

\- ¿Crees que esto pueda ayudar a aclararte? - le susurró.

\- Creo que ya me lo has aclarado un poco - él también susurró. Era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso.

\- Entonces, lo haré - ella topó unos segundos sus labios con los de él. Eran suaves, delgados y exquisitos, tal cual como los había soñado desde pequeña - ¿qué piensas ahora?

No le dijo nada.

Él la tomó de la cintura para apegarla a su cuerpo y la volvió a besar, solo que ésta vez fue más intenso y más profundo que antes. Sus labios eran suaves y delicados, aún más sabrosos de lo que había pensado nunca. Estaba algo enloquecido por todo lo que sintió al tenerla cerca. Era algo que nunca había sentido. Sakura, por otro lado, uso su lengua al besarlo, comportamiento que él imitó con dificultad, pero ambos estaban encantados de experimentar sensaciones.

\- Sasuke, esto es extraño - le dijo ella, al detenerse, intentando pensar - ¿por qué haces esto? tú sabías que yo accedería, pero si lo haces de capricho...

\- Tan solo permíteme hacerte creer en mí, porque yo quiero creer en mí para que tú puedas hacerlo también - él mismo se sonrojo al notar lo vergonzoso y sin sentido que sonó lo que había dicho, ¿qué mierda le estaba ocurriendo? la soltó y se alejó un poco - lo siento Sakura, por un momento no me pude controlar.

Era cierto. No era posible que alguien, menos una chica, fuera a sanar el vacío que tenía. Era imposible. Sakura lo había intentado tantas veces, pero él jamás fue tocado por sus sentimientos, ¿por qué ahora iba a ser distinto? la atracción de un beso fue más fuerte de lo que había llegado a imaginar.

\- Sasuke, ya te lo he dicho. Jamás fui capaz de ayudarte. No creo que sea capaz ahora. Es mejor que te vayas.

El no dijo nada y salió de la habitación por el balcón, no sin tomar antes su chaqueta y su espada.

\- Gracias por la comida. La próxima vez, te invitaré yo - saltó.

Sakura no podía parar de llorar. Siempre había sentido que era una molestia.

Sasuke, por otro lado, quedó aún más confundido. Debería haberse enredado con una chica o dos por ahí para entender qué era lo que pasaba con él, pero no era tan simple como acostarse con alguien, sino que el sentir era aún más complicado que cualquier otra cosa. Tenía que decírselo a alguien y sabía perfectamente a quién acudir.

Estaba a algunos edificios de encontrarse con la casa de Naruto mientras corría por los tejados, sin saber por qué estaba tan desesperado. Al llegar, no pudo dejar de notar que en el techo, justo donde había hablado con Sakura, estaba Naruto y Hinata... besándose. Él la tomaba de la cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo. La mano de Naruto bajó un poco. Pudo notar como las mejillas de ambos se enrojecían por completo. Ella se veía feliz. Se preguntó si Sakura había sentido lo mismo al besarlo y...

¿Cómo se había sentido él?

No pudo seguir mirando, aunque el beso no duró mucho más. Hinata entró de nuevo a la casa y Naruto se quedó apoyado en el balcón con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Eres un mirón. No debes observar cuando los demás hagan eso - Naruto rió y Sasuke llegó a su lado en un segundo. Era imposible que no lo hubiera notado.

\- No quería hacerlo, es solo que necesito hablar contigo y estaba esperando.

Tenía la mirada perdida y Naruto lo notó. Sakura-chan lo había dejado bastante pensativo, tal vez algo había pasado entre ambos. Sería un gusto enterarse desde la voz de Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con Sakura-chan? - ambos estaban apoyados en el balcón mirando el cielo. Para Sasuke, la noche era aún más bonita que desde hace algunas horas.

\- No te pagan por adivinar.

\- Lo sé, pero tu cara roja hasta las orejas habla más que tú - Naruto rió y Sasuke estaba demasiado avergonzado. Debía preguntarle todo antes de que Sakura siguiera recibiendo la peor parte de todo esto.

\- Naruto, si te preguntara, cosa que no hago, pero si te dijera que me besé con Sakura... - estaba claro que era verdad, pero Naruto le seguiría el juego con gusto - ¿qué me dirías?

\- Digamos que te diría que no pienses que solo fue un impulso, ya que tú conoces de ellos, pero no en este tema. En tu caso, creo que tus sensaciones al haberlo hecho son lo más importante, no lo sé, en el caso de que no supieras qué es lo que sientes; pero eso es solo si es que la hubieras besado, cosa que no es cierta - rió. Vio a Sasuke tan dudoso que decidió ayudarlo un poco - ahora, te pregunto, Sasuke, ¿amas a Sakura-chan?

¿Amar?

Tal vez era así. Tal vez por eso no le había permitido ir con él cuando se fue de la aldea. Sabía que la iba a sumir en la misma mierda de la que él no podía escapar. Tal vez, por eso había intentado cortar sus lazos con ella tantas veces. Tal vez, todo lo que había hecho para evitarla había sido una completa excusa.

\- Si la amara - tragó saliva. Estaba temblando - sería descarado de mi parte, ¿no crees?

\- Si tomas en cuenta que la intentaste asesinar 2 veces, pues tal vez - sonrió, dándole tranquilidad - pero tú y yo sabemos que aquello fue por razones distintas. Sasuke, nadie se merece más en esta aldea que Sakura que seas sincero con ella, siquiera yo y, si la haces llorar de nuevo... - Naruto trató de mirarlo de manera amenazante, aunque no resultó muy bien - No pienso que si la sigues torturando ella pueda volver a perdonarte. De eso si que estoy seguro.

\- Debo aceptar que no me agrada tener este tipo de conversaciones contigo, pero, como siempre, eres bueno con las palabras - estaba sonriendo, pero miraba hacia abajo y apretaba el barandal con fuerza.

\- No debería extrañarte - le sonrió de aquella manera tan común en él - tan solo quiero ser el primero en saber la fecha de la boda - rió. Quería hacerlo enojar.

Hubo un silencio. Sasuke no tenía idea de cómo debía comportarse, aunque como en los viejos tiempos no era mala idea, tampoco.

\- ¡Serás imbécil! - golpeó el hombro de Naruto - claramente se lo tendría que decir a sus padres primero.

Naruto supo, mientras se reía a carcajadas, que esto iba a demorar más que cualquier otra cosa.

Volvió a toda velocidad al departamento. Le pareció bastante estúpido el hecho de besarla, luego ir para aclararse y después volver con la cabeza limpia, pero no quería perder tiempo. Sakura merecía saber todo y, si no era sincero, tal vez perdería algo demasiado importante.

De a poco intentó convencerse de que aquel vacío que sentía desde hace tantos años se podría comenzar a llenar si, al fin, comenzaba a vivir en la aldea. Iba a ser complicado debido a que muchas personas se oponían a su regreso, pero era pequeño comparado con todo lo que ya había tenido que soportar. Fuera de si Sakura lo aceptaba o no, tal vez ya era el momento de cambiar su forma de vivir. Intentar buscar esa felicidad que tanto necesitaba. Naruto, como siempre, ya se le había adelantado, pero se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a ello. Lo más seguro es que pronto lo nombrarían Hokage y a aquella ceremonia no estaba dispuesto a faltar, pero había una de la que a él le gustaría ser el protagonista, junto con alguien más.

¡Agh! realmente estaba pensando como un imbécil.

 _Sakura, aún tengo mucho más que decir._

Al llegar al departamento por el balcón notó que, al lado, no había nadie. Seguramente, Sakura se había ido porque no quería verlo, o escucharlo. Era natural, aunque a él no le costaría mucho encontrarla. Su chakra se percibía cerca, en el lago. No pareciera que se estuviera escondiendo, realmente. Tal vez, jamás creyó que él la iría a buscar, pero allí estaba, tras de ella, nuevamente sin saber cómo iniciar la conversación, aunque ahora no tuvo que hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mi, Sasuke-kun? en serio creí... -estaba sentada a la orilla del lago y se levantó - ... que no serías capaz de mirarme a la cara de nuevo, pero ahora que lo pienso bien, el hacerlo es muy propio de ti - sonrió. En cierta forma se sentía culpable de no ser capaz de contenerse a sí misma. Lo amaba como una imbécil, pero esta vez no se seguiría humillando.

\- Sakura, ¿te sientas a mi lado? necesito decirte algunas cosas - caminó unos pasos para sentarse al lado de ella, dejando la espada a un lado. Ella accedió sin decir nada y él la miró directamente a los ojos. Era el momento - cuando vi cómo Itachi asesinaba a todos ese día supe desde antes que me lo dijera, que iba a vivir para asesinarlo. Jamás pude encontrar otra razón para estar vivo. Nunca otra persona me necesitó. Creía que todo lo que las chicas de la aldea me confesaban era superficial así que nunca les puse atención, pero tú fuiste distinta. Jamás me dijiste nada sobre lo que sentías antes de que fuéramos compañeros, al menos no directamente. Al principio creía que ibas a ser una molestia en el mismo equipo, pero noté que, de la misma manera en que yo te trataba a ti, tú tratabas a Naruto. Teníamos algo en común, al menos, aunque no fuera algo de lo que me enorgullecía - sonrió. Ella estaba avergonzada, pero quería seguir escuchando - cuando fuimos a misiones supe que no necesitabas confesarte porque el que te preocuparas por mi me hizo notar que ese lazo hacia ti era distinto al de Naruto, aunque siempre te las arreglabas para hacer cosas que interferían en mis planes, realmente eras una molestia.

\- Eso ya lo habías dicho - Sakura se avergonzó de sí misma, pero también quería darle un puñetazo.

\- Jamás pude evitar que fueran mi pensamiento principal desde que me fui de Konoha. Quería alcanzar a Naruto, pero también quería parte de tu fortaleza. Nunca hubiera podido aguantar lo que ustedes aguantaron, pero ni tu ni Naruto pudieron cambiarme, nunca. Yo elegí este camino porque noté que había algo más para mí que el intento de venganza. Noté que habían otras formas de hacer las cosas y que este vacío que tanto deseo llenar, con soledad no se llenaría nunca - ella lloraba. Él pasó su mano por su mejilla - se que jamás te dije nada, pero tampoco se lo dije a nadie. Actué por instinto y mira como terminé. Estuve a punto de asesinarte a ti y a Naruto que son las personas que más quiero - su cara enrojeció un poco - y estoy solo con demasiadas cosas que confesar. Desde pequeño, Sakura, que me has causado cosas distintas - ella se sonrojó - me sentía feliz cuando te preocupabas por mi y sentía que debía protegerte - ya había dicho demasiadas cosas vergonzosas, parte de él quería detenerse - cuando me abrazaste ese día noté que no recibía uno de esos hace más tiempo del que hubiese querido. Cuando Kakashi evitó que con Naruto te asesináramos no podía entenderte para nada. Lo hago ahora. Gracias Sakura por seguir sintiendo esto. No sé si puedo corresponderte, pero tampoco puedo negarme a aceptarlo.

El corazón de ella explotó por unos momentos, aunque no se le notó para nada.

\- Lo siento por la mierda que he hecho, como persona. Son unas disculpas que solo te debía a ti - había dejado de mirarla por un momento. Ella aprovechó eso para limpiarse las lágrimas.

\- Sasuke-kun, has cambiado bastante en este tiempo - ella sonrió por un momento. Estaba demasiado feliz - siempre supe que te aguantabas el ser sincero, pero jamás creí que lo serías conmigo. Sé que, en su momento, te pedí con todas mis fuerzas que te quedaras conmigo, también te pedí que me llevaras, pero jamás accediste. Es cierto, no lo entendía, pero lo logré comprender hace algunos años - lo miró y posó su mano sobre su mejilla - nunca podré sentir lo que sentiste, aunque quisiera compartir tu dolor. Te lo digo desde el fondo de mis sentimientos, pero ahora mismo te volveré a pedir con todas mis fuerzas - ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas - que me permitas intentar llenar ese vacío que tienes. En el caso de que no lo logre, aún así, seguiré estando a tu lado. No sé si te basta con eso.

Él le sonrió. Estaba encantado con sus palabras o, tal vez, ella era la encantadora.

\- Es más que suficiente.

...

Si, lo sé, tal vez muy explicativo. No lo sé aún. Siento que Sasuke tiene muy frescas todas las cosas que hizo en el tiempo que estuvo con el Equipo 7 debido a la gran culpa que carga y esa rabia llena de frustración que le debe molestar cada vez que piensa en su venganza a medias. Siento que estoy intentando justificar el _canon_ del final de Naruto, tanto el _Sasusaku_ como el _Naruhina,_ debido a la falta de desarrollo que pienso que tuvieron (porque si tuvieron, solo que no el suficiente o el que yo hubiese querido). Es extraño hacerlo cuando tu _OTP_ de vida es el _Narusasu/Sasunaru_ , así que no crean que soy _hater_ , sino que estos desafíos personales son divertidos y me gustan las parejas _canon_ , también.

También (antes que lo olvide), la idea de desarrollar a esta Sakura fuerte en carácter y físicamente, como ya es en el manga, me fascina. Ya que, para mí, ella jamás será una arrastrada: al igual que Naruto, perdonó a Sasuke desde lo más profundo, pero no puede evitar que ese amor que siente por él sea su debilidad más latente. Una debilidad que fue fortaleza, también, ayudándola a crecer y, ella es consciente de todo el asunto.

Que ganas que este personaje se reconcilie con los muchos _fans_ de Naruto que la odian, pero son opiniones personales, solamente.

Si lo odiaron -que es muy probable- tiren toda la mierda que ya me he preparado para recibir.

Pretendo subir _Narusasu_ pronto, como ya había dicho, pero veré como sale todo eso.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Te lov-, de lector a lector.


End file.
